Haydée Tebelin
Haydee Tebelin is an important character from Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo. She is the heroine of her own subplot within the anime. Role in the Story A long time ago, she and her family ruled the planet Janina, which was located in between Earth and Eastern Space. Their planet was in trouble due to the ongoing conflicts in the area, and unfortunately, the one human who was supposed to help them, Fernand Mondego, killed her father Ali Tebelin, the Pasha of Janina, took the Pasha's wealth for his own, and sold Haydee and her mother, the Queen, into slavery. Sadly, her mother died sometime afterward, and gave her a dagger that Haydee would use to kill herself with if anyone was going to violate her. Sometime afterward, Haydee would be "freed" from slavery by the Count of Monte Cristo, although his reasons for doing so were entirely evil in nature, something she wouldn't find out for quite awhile. She is first seen in the anime at the opera house in Luna, where she is sitting with the Count as he throws the opera singer a bouquet of flowers. Shortly afterward, Haydee watches the Count and Baptistin fence later that day, when the Count announces that his revenge scheme will finally begin. Later, she accompanies the Count to Earth, where the Count visits his father's grave. She is then seen in the Count's garden in the basement of his mansion, where she properly introduces herself to Albert and his friends and explains her purpose with the Count. She later appears at the local opera house with the Count. Her dress managed to garner a lot of positive attention, with many people complimenting Haydee for her beauty. The Count and Haydee sat in the deceased prince's balcony to watch the opera, something that perplexed the rest of the audience, Fernand Mondego in particular. Unfortunately, it was seconds after Haydee sat down that she saw Mondego for the first time in years, kicking her post-traumatic stress into overdrive and making her faint in fear on her family's killer, who was staring back at her the whole time. The Count later carried Haydee out of the opera house. He later asked her if she saw Mondego, and it pleased the Count to know that she did. Eventually, Haydee and Albert managed to speak to each other again, where the young viscount learned the horrible truth about her origins. After Albert left, Andrea Cavalcanti, having overheard Haydee's conversation with Albert, scoffed at her words and approached Haydee, touching her face in a threatening way. The Count managed to stop Andrea from doing anything bad to Haydee, making him leave the two of them be. Haydee then confessed that she had feelings of revenge toward Mondego. After some time passed, Haydee finally snapped, having heard enough about Mondego's presidential campaign as Morcerf on the news. She had Ali take her to Mondego, where she told everyone what had happened to her and called Mondego out for the crimes he committed, ruining his image and, by extension, his campaign. Later that night, Haydee sobbed over what she had done, feeling that she had done something horrible. Thankfully, Ali was there to comfort her. Haydee's actions involving Mondego's campaign managed to make an enemy out of Albert, who wanted Haydee to answer for what she did to his father's reputation. Albert encountered Haydee again at the launch site for the Count's rocket, and what would come out of the Count's mouth would be a shock to the two young heroes. The Count had planned everything, including Haydee's successful attempt to sabotage Fernand Mondego's election campaign, news that would leave her almost speechless. After the Count accepts Albert's challenge to a duel, the Count orders Bertuccio to take Haydee away. Later that night, Haydee, along with Ali, Bertuccio and Baptistin, are present to witness the duel between the Count and Franz, who had taken Albert's place in the duel without anyone's notice. After the Count achieves his petty victory, Haydee and the others travel back to the Count's mansion with him, where she confronts the Count regarding everything that he's done. Her words are met with a harsh response, and Bertuccio took Haydee away again. Haydee is later seen again finding the Count's medicine on the ground. Knowing that the Count won't be capable of holding Gankutsuou back for long, she went after him, if only to save him from Gankutsuou's influence. Much to her despair, she was too late, as Gankutsuou already began to influence the Count as he and Mondego were facing one another in battle. Right before the Count could kill Mondego, Haydee walked in front of the two former friends, halting the Count's final blow to Mondego. Unlike other times, Haydee was much more vocal this time around, insisting that the Count stop his revenge scheme. This ordeal would lead to a terrible conclusion, as Haydee was used as a human shield by Mondego in a desperate attempt to save himself. In response to this, the Count had Bertuccio bring Albert, who, like Haydee, was held at gunpoint. Driven almost to the brink of madness, Mondego fired all of his rounds in the air and let Haydee go, but the Count continued to have Albert restrained, intending to shoot him. After Albert showed a sign of affection toward the Count, Gankutsuou left his body, leaving him to fall victim to Franz's broken blade, killing him and making Haydee grieve. As the Count's mansion was collapsing, Haydee insisted on staying behind and dying, but she was soon convinced to leave. Five years later, she had become the princess of Janina again, and, after having a personal chat with Bertuccio, was now certain that she and her people would be just fine. Appearance Haydee wears kimono-esque robes and a collar-like accessory, most likely to hide the brand she received when she was forced into slavery. She also wears large square earrings, with the square also appearing on her collar. Haydee has green eyes and hair that normally covers her right eye, the latter of which appears to mostly be a trait shared with her mother. She also has very pale skin with a slight green pigmentation and she has pointed ears. Personality Haydee is a very quiet young girl who often has a worried look on her face due to the Count's relentlessly twisted goals. She is also very brave when she needs to be, confronting both General Morcerf, a.k.a. Fernand Mondego, and the Count when the two were fighting one another and sabotaging Mondego's presidential campaign sometime earlier. However, due to her kindness and overall good nature, she feels terrible about bad things that she may have done. She is extremely sensitive, such as when she made an emotional plea to the Count not to seek vengeance, which, sadly for Haydee, fell on deaf ears. In many ways, she acts as the Count's voice of reason, knowing full well that the Count's path will potentially lead to his undoing. Skills It is a notable fact that Haydee is quite skilled with the harp. Gallery Trivia *Haydee Tebelin is based on the character from the original Count of Monte Cristo story. Here, she was the daughter of Ali Pasha, who died because a young French officer named Fernand Mondego betrayed him and sold Haydee and her mother into slavery. Together with the Count, they would team up to expose his evils to the public. *Both Haydee and fellow female hero Eugenie Danglars are both skilled musicians, which seems to be a slight trend in regards to major female heroes in Gankutsuou. *Haydee is the only heroic character to appear on the cover of Gankutsuou's soundtrack album. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Strong-Willed Category:Tragic Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Victims Category:Manga Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Vengeful Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Non-Action Category:Charismatic Category:Aristocrats Category:Monarchs